


Three Days in the Infirmary, Death Boy

by ShaCa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCa/pseuds/ShaCa





	Three Days in the Infirmary, Death Boy

* * *

* * *

Nico twisted his skull shaped ring wearily. He rolled his eyes as Will Solace practically preached him over how staying in the infirmary was necessary, etc.  
“ I’ll be back with dinner tonight, di Angelo, and don’t you dare leave that bed.’’ Nico scowled at him as the blonde boy stalked out of the cabin. He propped himself up on his elbows, starting to get off his bed, until he heard an amused chuckle behind him. He turned to see one of the other Apollo Healers grinning at him. Nico narrowed his eyes warily.  
“ You best not get up, Death Boy. My little brother means business, especially with sons of Hades,” he winked, smirking as he walked after his brother out the door. Nico blushed, and spat after him, “ Don’t call me Death Boy.’’  
Nico slumped back in his bed, his awful patient’s gown slipping off his shoulders, revealing his pale muscled arms and torso. Scowling at the marred battle scars on his arms and chest, he slipped beneath his sheets, carefully covering his body up to his throat, and fell into restless slumber.

~  
Will strolled into the infirmary later that night, whistling softly, his arms full of food. Although Nico was fit, he was still malnourished. His pale skin was almost yellow, after shadow travelling nearly across the globe. He was grateful Nico was in better conditions than expected.  
Will pulled back the curtain to Nico’s section and placed his load of food on his table.  
Nico’s feathery black hair draped over his face, quivering slightly as he snored softly. Will tried not to stare at Nico’s almost angelic face, usually marred by his pained scowl. Regretfully Will leaned over to shake his shoulder, gently waking him up. Nico groaned.  
‘’Got you some dinner. Here, want some eggs?” Will offered him a plate of scrambled eggs.  
Nico yawned and sat up, unaware of the sheet sheet falling to his hips, revealing his bare torso and hips, until he saw Will gaping at him. Looking down, he gasped and pulled up his sheets, blushing furiously. Will blushed too, embarrassed with his own reaction.  
‘’Sorry, was the gown uncomfortable? I’ll get you some actual clothes later. I’ll leave you to eat now.’’ Standing up, Will hurried away, drawing Nico’s curtain and closing the door after him. Watching him go, Nico sank back down on his bed, and groaned.  
Why was he always stuck in the awkward situations with Will Solace? He ignored a twinge of disappointment when he thought Will probably wouldn’t come back after that incident. Gloomily he shoveled some scrambled eggs in his mouth and pulled his gown back on.

Will couldn’t get rid of Nico’s half naked body from his mind. It didn’t help that everytime he thought about Nico, he felt his cheeks warm up. He’s always had a crush on Nico, and after that incident, he considered working up the courage to ask him if he felt the same way.

The next day Nico looked up from his skull ring to Will knocking on his wall. Nico , still embarrassed from their last episode, warily allowed him to come inside. Will, in all his blonde glory, walked in, rubbing his neck nervously. He looked up to meet Nico’s dark brown gaze and breathed in deeply.  
“ Nico, I’ve been thinking about telling you this for a long time, and I couldn’t find the right time to say it, but.. I really like you, and I was hoping you would go on a date with me,” Will finished hurriedly, his face flushed.  
Nico gaped at Will. He couldn’t believe that Will Solace, totally hot, popular, and awesome, would have a crush on him. Of course, Nico had one as well, but after Will nearly saw him naked, he lost the hope of advancing his feelings.  
“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way-” Will began, flustered.  
“No! I do, I do, sorry, I was just.. Yes, I would like that. Like, a date. With you.” Nico cut in quickly.  
Will relaxed, happiness threatening to burst his insides. Nico di Angelo, on a date with him? Will couldn’t have asked for more.  
Will reached for Nico’s hand, capturing his slender fingers in his hand. Nico shivered, staring into the blonde’s blue gaze as Will pressed his lips to his hand, planting a soft kiss on his knuckles. Nico blushed, warmed by the sudden spurt of happiness he felt, after years of living in pain and anguish.

~  
Nico gasped against the feel of Will’s tongue fighting through his lips. Will moaned into his mouth, eliciting a shiver from Nico.  
Subliminally Will recalled how they ended up like this, with Nico pinned beneath Will, making out like there was no tomorrow. They’ve been dating for three weeks, and after watching a movie together after an awesome date, the two teenagers could hardly control themselves. Will had been doing his research forever, waiting for the moment that might happen soon..  
Nico stifled a whimper as Will’s hands roamed beneath his shirt, palming his hard abs and chest hungrily.  
“Can I-”, Will pulled Nico’s shirt over his head. When he tried to cover himself, blushing beet red, Will grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. Nico stared up at Will, his eyes panicked.  
“ What’s wrong? You’re not shy, are you?” Will murmured, trailing kisses along the flustered demigod’s jaw. Nico hesitated, then nodded his head slightly.  
“I wish you could see how hot you are. Ever since I saw you, nearly butt naked, all red and adorable, I couldn’t stop imagining all the things I want to do with you..” Nico gasped, blushing as Will sucked on the crook of his neck. His hands were still pinned over his head. Will trailed his lips down his neck, kissing down his chest. Nico’s breath hitched as he felt Will’d lips flick one of his nipples before sucking the other nipple.  
His noises aroused Will even more. Smirking, removed his lips from his chest and dragged his lips back to his lips. Nico groaned.  
“W-Will-’’  
“What do you want, Nico? Tell me?” Will sat up, running his hands up and down Nico’s bare torso. Nico grunted.  
“Take off your shirt,” he replied, blushing. Hastily he muttered, “I don’t want to be the only one naked.”  
Chuckling, Will whipped of his shirt, throwing it carelessly behind him. He felt a twinge of excitement as he watched Nico’s pupil’s blow, shamelessly checking him out. Realizing what he was doing, Nico blushed.  
Leaning down to nibble Nico’s earlobe, he whispered huskily, “Now what?” Not wanting to waste time, Will reached down to rub and pinch both of Nico’s nipples. He smiled as Nico writhed beneath him, his mouth ajar, letting out guttural noises.  
“I want you to-” he cut off with a gasp as Will ground down on his hips. Will stopped.  
“Want what?” Tweaking both of Nico’s nipples.  
“To-Ah!-touch me!” He spluttered breathlessly, extremely sensitive in his nipples.  
“I’m already doing that, dummy.” To prove his point, Will ground his hips against Nico, running his fingers up and down his bare torso. Nico blushed, scowling at Will. As he reached lower, towards Nico’s inner thighs, Will paused.  
“Nico..Do you want to..like..” WIll stammered, unsure whether Nico wanted to have sex or not. He knew wanted to, but he wanted Nico to be ready.  
“I’m ready, Will,” Nico replied. Will sighed, relieved, before smirking down at him, ready to tease him ruthlessly. Diving down to his neck, Will sucked hard, definately forming dark hickeys on his throat.With his hands he slid down Nico’s neck, chest, abs, down to his thighs. Nico groaned, shivering against his touch. He slid his own hands over Will’s body, lustfully enjoying his hard muscles and smooth skin. Even if he was a healer, Will had the body of a warrior.  
Will smirked before jerking down Nico’s boxers. Nico squeaked, obviously refraining from covering himself. Frowning, Will vowed to himself he would make Nico happier in his own skin.He couldn’t stand seeing Nico with so little self confidence. And with that, he dove down to engulf Nico’s dick with his mouth. Nico choked, breathing heavily as he gripped Will’s sandy locks. He could hardly form words in his brain and he saw stars twinkling on the ceiling.  
Will, with Nico’s boner still deep in his throat, wiggled his tongue roughly, causing Nico’s hips to thrash upwards, choking Will with his member. Hearing Will choke, he felt embarrassed, knowing it must hurt him, but he couldn’t control his movements. He never felt the pleasure he felt then.  
Will slipped his fingers across the hard surface of Nico’s stomach, eliciting shivers from Nico, who was groaning beneath him. Smiling, Will let go of his member to strip his own pants and boxers off.  
“Why’d you stop?” Nico asked breathlessly. Will’s member twitched at the sight of him, blushing and panting, dark hickeys on his neck, naked and hard. He waved a bottle of lube he retrieved from his pocket. “Can’t let you cum yet. We’ve just started,” Will whispered the last part in Nico’s ear before giving the shell a lick. Nico squeezed his eyes shut. Will quickly lubed up his fingers, watching Nico, who’s hands were edging closer and closer to his junk, which was hard as a rock and flushed. Knowing he would need release soon, Will finally finished with his fingers and sat between Nico’s legs, watched warily by Nico, and threw his legs over his shoulders. Nico was painfully aware that his asshole was in clear view of Will, and tried not to fidget as Will gently probed his rim, easing slowly into his heat. Suddenly Nico let out a gasp that made Will start and quickly withdraw. “No, Will, hit there again! Ahh..” Nico, although mortified by his begging, tried pushed against Will’s fingers. Will obliged, grinning. He loved this, watching the tough, pained italian become completely undone, all from him. He rammed his two fingers into his prostate over and over, until Nico was nearly screaming with pleasure. Will’s cock pulsed when Nico let out a borderline shriek before cumming hard, hip undulating rapidly. Nico huffed, exhausted and, though less now that he saw the way Will’d hungry eyes stared at him, embarrassed he came so fast. Then Will slid into him, and everything got even better. His eyes snapped open, staring lustfully at the blonde sex god towering over him. He blushed, before letting out a choked moan when Will’s cock rammed into his prostrate so hard he thought he would pass out. Will watched, transfixed, at the dark, reserved, sarcastic demigod completely unravelling underneath him. His pale abs clenched and unclenched desperately, not unlike his ass hole. And all because of Will. With a growl most unlike him, Will slammed into the boy beneath him, every moan and sob from Nico shooting straight to his dick. He didn’t want to cum, not yet. He had to see Nico come again, see his fine eyebrows contract, his lips twist into agonizing pleasure. It was so unlike Nico to be this way, but also perfect. With a final thrust against his prostate, Nico let out a high pitched moan, coming untouched. Untouched. With a groan, Will released his load deep into the exhausted boy beneath him and collapsed on top of him, completely spent. “Will?” “Yeah Nico,” Will murmured, smiling down at him and kissing his nose. “I love you.” “Me too, Death Boy,” the blonde smiled. In fact he loved him so much it hurt. “Will?” “Yeah Nico?” “If you ever call me Death Boy again, I’ll fucking kill you.”


End file.
